


I Will Love You Always... (aka the Masterpiece)

by Floatinglonewanderer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I meant for this to be a regular smut, I tried hard, I'd like to thank Team Viren for inspiring and encouraging me to write this fic, Insecurity, M/M, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Realization, Smut, Then it just... became cracky?, They are the absolute best - Freeform, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglonewanderer/pseuds/Floatinglonewanderer
Summary: What is a servant in love to do when they are in love with their king? When both are expected to tend to their respective duties and eventually continue their line?Fuck with trust of course. And fall in love again because your king is just that amazing.Written for Team Viren.





	I Will Love You Always... (aka the Masterpiece)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work in this fandom and my first attempt at smut ever! It was supposed to be just an outline of the smut, somehow it just turned into it's own weird version of a fic. XD 
> 
> I hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> And I'd like to thank Team Viren for... basically existing. (^v^')
> 
> Enjoy!

In the throne room on the throne sits a king and his naughty naughty mage. Oh hark! The king releases this royal dick from its regal confines and his mage eagerly meets it with a loving kiss and cheek before sheathing it in his mouth. The king rains praise onto his trusted mage, who he happens to trust with his dick. The mage is pleased, his own cock hardening at the fact that his king enjoys his service. He is so eager to serve his king. His lifelong friend and lover.

The mage takes his king’s dick like a champ, all while the king himself tells the mage how much he loves the way he makes him feel. Nothing can tear them apart, the mage thinks. Only he knows his friend as well as he does. Only he knows how to best make his friend's schlong dongadoodle jump like a trickster poodle. Only he knows his king's deepest darkest secrets and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The king pulls the mage off his beef whistle before he blew his milky load and brings him up for a nice, steamy tango of the tongues. Continuing the smoochie smooch, the king pulls off the mage’s pants to his knees and sits him upon his lap, the proceeds to slip lubed fingers up his friend's poop chute. Because that’s what friends do.

The mage moans as he feels his king's chicken fingers make their way into his chicken coop, reveling in the sensation of his king exploring his hidey hole. It felt good. His king was going to reward him for his services and the mage could not wait. Then, suddenly, a sharp sting radiated from his gluteus maximus. His esteemed, inimitable Majesty did a slappy slap on his perky ass and it felt… really good! The mage gasped and began to grind on his king’s lap, encouraging more love taps and guiding the fingers inside him to go deeper into his Cave of Wonders.

The king chuckles in amusement at his friend's eagerness. He asks his mage if he liked it, just to tease him if he liked that, not even giving him a chance to respond before slipping in a third sausage. The mage let out a loud keen at the intrusion. His body felt like it was on fire and words escaped his consciousness. All he could do was nod frantically and yelp when Harrow gave him another spanky wanky. Then, the king ordered his mage to turn himself around, because that’s what it’s all about.

The mage, being the humble servant that he was, obeyed without hesitation and turned to sit with his back facing the king’s chest. Before he could sit back down the king gripped his hips, stilling him. When he felt the king’s heat-seeking moisture missile nudge past his blast doors the mage felt pleasure explode from within him, warmth flooding throughout his entire being when the tip pressed against his nutt button. The mage trembled as the king slowly reeled in his fishing rod only to slam it back into that spot that made his body drown in ecstasy.

The king power drilled into his mage, nailing him up into the ceiling. The mage loved it, the feeling of his king's gear stick revving up into his gas pedal, driving him up the wall. The king whispered filthy things into his ear, causing him to tremble as he struggled to hold himself up over his friend’s lap. It was perfect, thought the mage. There was honestly no place he’d rather be than with his king, making glorious and passionate debauchery at his whim. His king must know that! Surely he knows that?

Does the king even love him in return?

The mage balked for only a moment, but it was moment enough that his highness took notice and choo-choo'd his train out of the station. The mage mentally screamed at his king to stay inside his dick cocoon, but as his king continued to pull out he was faced with the uncomfortable reality that the king would want to know his thoughts. He tensed at the prospect of having to share his lapse of momentary doubts. As if his king could read his thoughts, he sat the mage upon his natural butt cushion and started rubbing his warm hands soothingly along his friend's arms. Only when the mage finally began to relax did the king ask if something was wrong.

The mage vehemently denied anything being and tried to entice his king into manually ejecting their spirits into the astral plane. His king interrupts him by pressing his lips to the mage's temple, effectively silencing the latter's protests and causing him shudder at the tenderness of it. The mage realized that he needn’t worry at all. He now knows that his king loves him and that was enough to soothe his fears. He told his king that his knee twinged for a moment and that it was fine now. The king gave a considering hum, as if he did not believe that was the case.

The mage insisted he was fine and the king sensed that it was true this time. The king left a final kiss to his mage's temple before moving to his cheek, and then to the crook of his neck. The king whispered to the mage, telling him to sit on the throne. The mage froze in shock at the proposal. The throne was the king's symbol of power! It belongs to the king and the king alone, not a simple mage like himself. While the mage turned into his own effigy the king took it upon himself to flip their positions so that he was between the legs of his mage who was now sitting on the throne. The mage shook out of his shooketh stupor and immediately started spluttering and this highly unexpected turn of events, but the king once again silenced him with three profound words.

“I trust you.”

Before the mage could begin to comprehend the full weight of those words the king descended to the lower levels of his body and gave his Curvy Tower of Piza a solid coat of mouth lube from the foundation to the very top of the roof as if he did not just flip his mage's world upside down. As if the didn’t just tell his mage that he trusted him with his own world.

IThe king gives the mage’s cherry topped vanilla ice cream cone the tender and loving suck fest he felt it deserved. The flash of heat that came nearly overwhelmed the mage and he let out a shout of pleasure, arching his back and placing his hand atop his king’s head. As the king continued to coax milk out of his mage's Frosted Flakes cereal straw the mage felt his pleasure nuke start to count down. The mage cried out to his king, warning him about the cumming eruption, but the king only started to suck harder on his cherry meat whistle. The mage gasped the name of his king when he came, the latter swallowing the life out of the rapidly deflating hotdog balloon.

In the midst of his afterglow the mage looked down at his king only to realize that he hadn’t busted his coconut yet and offered to help him finish. The king turned him down gently, saying that it wasn’t necessary for him to finish when he merely wanted his mage to be satisfied. Knowing how prideful his king was but still wanting him to finish, the mage asked his king to paint his chest like one of his French toasts with whipped cream. It was now the king's turn to be startled, glancing away with a barely noticeable flush rising in his cheeks as he asked his mage if that was what he truly desired. The mage chuckled to himself and told the king that he wouldn’t be asking if he didn’t want it.

The king looked into his mage’s eyes and saw love and warmth within them. It was as if the mage was trying to convey how much he trusted his king in return to use his body in this manner with them alone. Steeling himself, the king grasped his pilot’s control stick and proceeded to fly his way to the Golden Gates of Orgasm. The mage delights in witnessing the king's expressions as he rapidly pumped his shotgun over him. The mage savored the moans that escaped the king's proud and beautiful lips. Just about everything about his majesty was beautiful. This time around, everything was truly… perfect.

When the king's breathing hitched and his pace became irregular, the mage knew that his king was near completion. He embraced the spray of white silly string as it hit his body from the chest up. Some even made it up to his face and hair, nearly hitting him on his eye. The mage purred in satisfaction as the king gasped above him, trying his best not to collapse on the man lying beneath him. He nearly failed, however, when he witnessed his mage scoop some of the melted ice cream off his chest with two finger and sucked it off his fingers, moaning obscenely as he did. The king, astounded by the sheer sensuality that his mage was exuding, took the hand his mage was sucking out of his mouth and gently smothered his mouth flaps against his. When his mage whimpered in need he broke the spit swap and applied his natural saliva dispenser to his mage's chest, cleaning up the spilled milk while making his mage weakly cry out in pleasure. When the king finished the chest he returned to smoochie smooching his mage in a soft, languid manner.

They kiss a while longer before the mage reminds his king that they are in the throne room and could be caught at any moment and that they should clean up and leave. As they get dressed the mage glances at this majesty and smiles to himself when his king nearly trips over himself trying to put his pants on. When he fell to the ground with a rare curse escaping his lips. He was doomed to be in love with this man no matter what, it seemed. It was fine, the mage told himself. No matter what happens, the mage reaffirmed to himself, he’d stand by his king. Through thick and thin, through highs and lows this loyal mage will love his king and serve him as best he can.

Always.


End file.
